User blog:Shifūha/Start of the Admin Nominations (CLOSED)
Dear Fanoneers, Hereby I open the blog with that the nomination to become admin has been opened. But first you’ll be introduced to the five new positions of the Naruto Fanon, and as I’ve mentioned those are: the Guardian, Monitor, Inspector, Executioner and Host. If you are interested to attain such position, scroll more down or get directed to the requirements to potentially be selected. Do keep in mind to read the blog carefully, because there is a lot of important given information. Such as the newly introduced trial program, once you’ve attained the position. Anyway, if you have any more questions related to the blog (which I’ll likely ask at the end of it too), post them on my wall. It’s because I prefer to only see applications in the comment section here! Happy reading and applying! The Five Positions The Guardian The Guardian aka Tsuchikage is the (head-)admin that will maintain the site in general. It watches the moderators (admins, chat moderators, hunter-nin and aides) activity, work, functionality and attitude. It will delegate work if it is deemed necessary among the administration team and is their vocal point. In simple words, the Guardian is the moderator of the administration team but also that of the site. The second function of the Guardian is to maintain and uphold the policies of the site. It may and will change them on will, if it is truly necessary. New policies will be informed to the members beforehand with a blog by the Host. Minor changes could be announced by the Host on either its weekly or monthly blog. ::The Guardian may have one or two aides, ranked, meaning they have the power to block users, delete pages, move files and rollback edits. Additionally, they will gain chat moderator status. :::I’ll be taking this position. The Monitor The “Monitor” aka Mizukage is the admin that ministers the content of articles. It reviews the articles to confirm that they adhere to the content policy, manual of style and proper English (USA/British), and provides guidelines to help out with writing: i.e. a character. The Monitor offers guidance during a conflict in a roleplay to assure that the participants can resolve it peacefully. The Monitor is willing to spent time writing feedback for articles that should be revised and/or to provide guidance to the author. The Monitor is willing to accept requests from members to write a feedback about their article. The Monitor moderates the abovementioned policies and therefore is the main vocal to inform the member, if he violates these, on his wall. If the warnings are ignored, the Monitor may use his power to punish the user. ::The Monitor may have up to two aides, unranked, meaning they will be recognized as one, but will not have any power. If more is deemed necessary, the Monitor may go in discussion with the Guardian. The Inspector The “Inspector” aka Raikage ministers the relationships between the members on the site and chat. They patrol the site to prevent arguments from getting out of hand and solve them peacefully between the users. As such, the Inspector is in charge of the punishments and appeal to any dispute made by the users. For example: an admin punishes an user, the user can then file an appeal to the Inspector, who will then ‘investigate’ whether the punishment was valid or not. Additionally, the Inspector is the Head-Chat mod and may grant users chat-mod rights if necessary (even if it is temporarily). Secondly, as mentioned before, the Inspector is basically the Site Enforcer. ::The Inspector may have up to one aide, ranked, meaning they have the power to block users, delete pages, move files and rollback edits. Additionally, they will gain chat moderator status. The Executioner The “Executioner” aka Hokage has the job to generally make the fanon as convenient for users as possible. In this act, they often are the ones to delete pages, add people to techniques, ensure that some pages are blocked, etc. They are the parents of the site, and thus are the ones responsible for restricting and helping out users. In addition, they are the head honcho for the hunter-nin. They oversee their ability and thus are responsible for their actions. ::The Executioner may have up to one aide, ranked, meaning they have the power to block users, delete pages, move files and rollback edits. Additionally, they will gain chat moderator status. The Host The “Host” aka Kazekage is essentially the communicator to the rest of the Fanon. They observe the site, listens to users, and often produces a newspaper that entails news. A weekly newspaper will be produced and a monthly one as well, which will generally be produced at the end of the month or beginning of the month, etc. When major updates from the community wikia, or admins make a new decision, the Host’s job is to provide such information to the userbase to establish a general connection between the admins and userbase of the wikia, generally so that everyone has equal footing on the situation of the fanon. In addition to this, the Host also must take the liberty to inform people on the events of the Fanon Canon and is in charge of the lottery as a result since they are responsible for the production of the newspaper. In addition to the Host, they are allowed to have one official aid that is unranked, meaning they will be recognized as one, but will not have any power. Also, the Host can have a team of 2-3 additional people to help with the weekly and monthly production of the newspaper. Important! Although there are five positions, each having their own main function, that does not mean that the admin can ignore the work of others! We are a team, therefore, it is expected to work together. You will still do your own workload mainly, but it is expected that you also aid your colleagues’! Keep in mind - failure to do your job could lead to potential demotion. Two-Month Trial As mentioned in the previous blog, the two-month admin trial will be introduced to the Naruto Fanon Administration Team. It is expected that you, as the new admin, is suitable for the function of the obtained position. During the two months, you’ll express the desire that you want to help out the community and the site, but also that you are the right person for this position. In the meanwhile, I will aid you in your function and guide you through it as best as I can. In this trial period, you will be unable to have an aide to help you with your function. Why? Because you are not an ‘official’ admin yet, and the community and I have to see it for ourselves that you are the admin we need! The nominee will be monitored by me for certain characteristics: * Willingness to assist others with any administration-exclusive duties, such as deleting articles and recreating them, adding jutsu, etc, if the specific admin for such duties isn't here. * Ensuring to step into situations of conflict if one admin is unable to stop it on their own. * Ensuring that you are able to fulfill your own duties as best as possible and as independently as possible. * Maintaining a good reputation. Admin Application Requirements #One has to have been a member of the site for at least 3 months, and needs to have more than 750 edits. (Prior this blog) #You cannot have any official ban records or recent (in the last 3 months) official warnings. #You must have been continuously active for at least 3 months. This includes logging onto the site. #It is preferable to be active daily (even logging in to look if you have new messages, notifications and the like is fine). #You may not nominate someone else. If you would like an admin position, you must nominate yourself. This is so we can ensure you are confident enough that you can attain the position and that you can back up your reasoning.� Nominating yourself? Here you go To nominate yourself, you’ll need to answer the following questions. Keep in mind that you need to have the aforementioned requirements. #Tell us a bit about yourself (traits, skills and personality, etc.). #Which of the four attainable positions do you prefer to obtain, if selected? #What makes you, considering you told us about yourself, the right individual for this? #Do you have any former experience as an Admin, may it be on this site or somewhere/something else? #How long have you been a member here? And how active are you on weekly basis? #What is the Naruto Fanon to you? What do you consider this site and its community to be to you? #Bonus: perhaps you’ve something additionally to tell us? Good luck - and do your best! Oh, and be sure to show that enthusiasm… that’s always good to see. :> See Also * Admin Nominations: Public Corner Enclosure The nominated that have been accepted can be found here, because I’ll narrow down the nominations to the best possible candidates. On the same blog, the users of the NF can opt their opinion about the candidate and question them for the position. Therefore, as a candidate, it’s important to keep up with the blog! However, there will be no voting to select the new admin team. As Sei has said in one of his blogs: “''But the thing is, only the Administration knows what is best for the Administration, and therefore, it is up to us to impartially determine whom will make for effective Admins.''” Therefore, I and Kaiser, will begin discussing on September 17th, 2014 and will have the final decision on September 19th, 2014. This will give you plenty of time to work on your application, so, be sure to impress everyone! If you’ve any questions, feel free to leave a message on my wall (preferably that than pm’ing me on the chat). I doubt I’ve much more to say, but either way, I wish you all good luck with applying! -- Kay Category:Blog posts